At the very beginning
by Ivilith
Summary: Una historia sobre el surgimiento de la raza saiya en el planeta Vegeta y su inevitable desaparición.


**At the very beginning**

"_At the very beginning, we were created, to live__  
><em>_together but soon, we hated __  
><em>_in greed and selfishness we, could never prosper,__  
><em>_created enemies against gods will"_

_-Rebuild of Evangelion 2.0-_

**Capítulo 1 - El Amanecer de la victoria**

* * *

><p>Héroes desde las batallas a principio de los tiempos, aguerridos y honorables guerreros que segun las leyendas batieron en duelo con los mismos dioses, la raza de guerreros más poderosa en el universo.<p>

Esos no eran otros más que los Saiya.

Un joven de corpulenta figura observaba el amanecer, un guerrero como pocos se habían visto en la historia del universo, tan fuerte como paciente y sagaz que esperó el momento adecuado para comenzar su batalla y retomar por la fuerza la gloria que su raza merecía, él luchaba por su gente, todos ellos guerreros incansables que pelearían por él y por la victoria aún bajo el costo de la propia sangre.  
>¿Su origen? Desconocido por muchos; comenzó su rebelión en secreto reclutando seguidores como una sombra que se extiende sigilosa al anochecer necesitando sólo una pequeña fuente de luz para corroborar su presencia titánica frente aquellos que les menospreciaron al tener la luz del sol de su parte.<p>

Meditando al respecto se da cuenta de que ha sido sólo un nuevo comienzo, un cambio en los días, tal y como el amanecer frente a él. La brisa fresca recorrió su rostro y meció su ya alborotado cabello, soltó un breve suspiro, finalmente sintiéndo sobre sus hombros el deber que ahora tenía a con su gente.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

De el planeta Saiya no quedaba más que polvo estelar, o al menos eso contaban las historias de los mayores.

Él nació y creció en una zona rural ubicada en las afueras de la ciudad capital Plant 42, que si bien no era la más grande si era la que más aportes tecnológicos había hecho al planeta, su padre trabajaba para una familia acomodada de astrofísicos y médicos, cargaba su equipo mecánico y ayudaba en la construcción y relocación de grandes telescopios; no era mucho, pero la paga era bastante buena para el poco esfuerzo que le suponía.

Aun siendo un niño pequeño podía verlo claramente, él y los suyos eran marginados, relegados al trabajo físico intenso y a las pagas mediocres. Los mayores lo justificaban afablemente.

— Es natural, somos refugiados.—

— Este no es nuestro planeta natal, ellos nos dejan quedarnos aquí.—

Este planeta no era suyo, pertenecía a los Tsufur, seres muy parecidos a ellos pero pequeños e inmensamente inteligentes. Los Saiya, su raza llegaron a este planeta cientos de años atrás, Los tsufurs los acogieron por lo que estos se mostraban agradecidos. Al menos eso era lo que le decían a los niños al mandarlos a dormir.  
>Gracias al trabajo de su padre, constantemente iba a la ciudad para ayudar con los cargamentos, y convivió con los tsufur desde una temprana edad. No le tomó mucho tiempo el averiguar el porqué de las diferencias entre ambos. Los tsufur vestían tela sintética fabricada por maquinaria que ellos mismos idearon, iban a escuelas desde que aprendían a hablar y buscaban forma de ejercitar sus mentes en cada momento posible. Los Saiya empleaban pieles de animales que ellos mismos mataron como vestimenta, empleaban la tradicion oral y los críos se estrangulaban antes de articular palabra alguna, eran seres aguerridos que buscaban una pelea tan seguido como fuese posible. No podía decir que se avergonzara de sus raíces, pero estaba más que conciente de que a este paso su cultura desaparecería poco a poco.<p>

Tomó una decisión, él cambiaría todo eso, pero tenía que averiguar cómo.

Comenzó a imitar los manerismos tsufur, era bien sabido que el racismo era imperante en las grandes comunidades, por lo que la fuerza y actitud saiya no le serviría para su proposito. Después de todo un Saiya educado y con modales era una visión poco común y les hacía bajar la guardia hacia sus verdaderas intenciones, eran listos, pero un saiya era un guerrero aún si la batalla era sólo de astucia.

Cuando tu oponente tiene un arma con la que tú no puedes competir, lo mejor que puedes hacer es quitársela, y por una coincidencia afortunada del destino el arma de los tsufurs era una que podía ser tomada sin ser descubierto hasta que fuera demasiado tarde, esa arma que ellos poseían y los saiya estaban faltos de, no era otra cosa sino conocimiento.  
>Se ganó el favor de algunos tsufurs, primero recomendado por la familia que empleó a su padre, finalmente haciendose un poco de nombre en su ciudad, permitiéndole el acceso a lugares que los Saiyas tenían prohibido entrar, generalmente relacionado con su mal olor y comportamiento inadecuado. Tenía que hacer una invesitgación pofunda si es que quería descubrir el punto débil del enemigo. Entre sus visitas a bibliotecas y acceso a computadoras pronto descubrió información interesante relacionada con su gente.<p>

Los datos eran escasos, los detalles mínimos, habladurías de unos llamados "Rayos Blutz" en la escala de Zeni y como generaban una reacción en la cola de los Saiya. Era poco, pero era un comienzo.

Preguntó a su gente sobre dicha información, pero tampoco le fueron de mucha utilidad, todo eran memorias borrosas e historias disparatadas de monstruos enormes, los Saiyas más viejos no llegaban ni a la mitad de la edad de los tsufurs más ancianos, eran una raza que moría joven por sus propias tendencias violentas y extremo orgullo y sobrevaloración de sus capacidades, el tiempo se le estaba agotando.

Era un muchacho, recién cumplidos los cinco años, cuando la respuesta llegó a él, se encontraba trabajando en un proyecto en el que el gobierno tsufur solicitó los servicios de decenas de Saiyas, con la promesa de buena paga, medicinas y materiales de vivienda para sus familias. ¿Que podía ser tan importante para que se vieran de pronto tan generosos? Algo no cuadraba del todo bien, los antiguos jefes de su padre, ahora sus jefes, le informaron casualmente que la luna llena aparecería el proximo año después de ocho años de ausencia, y la llegada de cargamentos con armas y armaduras se volvía una visión cada vez más común pero sin razón aparente, no había que ser un genio para llegar a la conclusión de que quizá esas memorias borrosas en la mente de los Saiyas mayores y esas historias de monstruos estuvieran relacionadas con la información acerca de los Rayos Blutz dado que la escala Zeni se empleaba para medir las fluctuaciones luminosas de la luna, los tsufurs se preparaban para una batalla en un planeta sin conflictos, no lo dudó un instante, el momento que había estado esperando estaba a un año de distancia, los tsufurs lo sabían y contaban con que los Saiyas lo ignoraran.

El tiempo estuvo siempre en su contra, pero ahora lo estaba más que nunca puesto a que en la ley Saiya el más fuerte es el que es escuchado, una jerarquía estricta en donde subir de posición tomaba toda la vida. Nunca se sintió débil, pero el batirse en duelo con los muchachos de su comunidad no se comparaba con pelear contra el líder de la comunidad para reclamarla como suya, de otro modo jamás le escucharían quizá no tenía la fuerza bruta, pero el convivir con los tsufur tuvo sus frutos en cuanto a conocimiento en la batalla y sobre todo la voluntad de ver liberada a su gente de la marginación y desprecio que inmerecidamente les daban.  
>Durante meses planeo su estrategia, viajó a comunidades saiya en otras zonas del planeta, en donde se aseguró que el mensaje llegara fuerte y claro:<p>

Nacimos aquí, este planeta es nuestro.

Los sentimientos de revolución llegaron pronto a los Saiyas de todo el planeta, aun y con limitaciones en la comunicación siguieron el plan que ordenó aquel joven extraño: Sabotear las plataformas, pues bloquearían la luna llena con ellas, y cuando cayera la noche se dirigieran a la ciudad mirando al cielo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Una sola noche fue suficiente para acabar con la tiranía Tsufur, y sólo una noche era necesaria.

Era un cambio de día, los Saiya ya antes habían sido despojados de su planeta de origen, no eran muy apreciados por el universo. No lo necesitaban. Las leyendas contaban como sobrevivieron a guerras, matanzas y a incontables escenarios en donde salir con vida sería imposible. Eran grandes, pero una nueva época yacía frente a ellos, con posibilidades aun más grandes y peligrosas.

Al llegar los primero rayos de la mañana los Saiyas despertaron de lo que parecía haber sido un sueño, sólo para ver frente a sus ojos que era toda una realidad, escombros y cuerpos de tsufur sin vida les rodeaban, lo que había sido una ciudad no eran ahora más que rescoldos y construcciones destruidas. Y frente a todos ellos se erguía una joven figura sobre los escombros de mirada imponente, con el cabello y el espíritu del fuego, detrás de él el sol naciente coronando su cabeza.

¿Quién era ese muchacho?  
>Ese libertador que llegó de la nada y en una noche cumplió todas sus promesas.<p>

Conforme el cielo se aclaraba los vestigios de la destrucción se volvían más visibles, ciudades completas destruidas en cuestion de horas, un imperio nuevo surgiendo de las cenizas del anterior, una escena conmovedora que despertó en su gente el ardor del espíritu guerrero, celebrando su victoria se unieron todos a coro, bramando con tanta fuerza como les era posible.

— ¡VIVA EL REY VEGETA!—

Una nueva leyenda tomaba forma, esa mañana el sol salía coronandolo a él como nuevo soberano de un nuevo planeta.

El Planeta Vegeta.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autor:<strong> Una visión personal a cerca de los orígenes y el desarrollo de los Saiya, faltan otros dos capítulos y un epílogo. Orignialmente me habia retirado de escribir fanfiction, pero dije: "Qué diablos!" y me puse a escribir de nuevo. Solo una pequeña aclaración, el planeta Vegeta era más grande y es sistema solar diferente por lo que creí coherente que los años se contaran de forma distinta.

Dedicado a Drama por inspirarme a escribir de nuevo con sus historias de este fandom, y dedicado también a todos los escritores de fanfiction.


End file.
